1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air valve connecting head or device or attachment, and more particularly to an air valve connecting device or attachment including an improved structure for easily and quickly connecting to an inflation valve by the user and for preventing an air leaking from the inflation valve and the attachment, and for allowing the air valve connecting device to be easily operated or actuated with only one single hand of the user without additional tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical air valve connecting devices or attachments comprise one or more fitting ports or mouths formed or provided in a valve housing for receiving or engaging with inflation valves or nozzles and for selectively inflating various kinds of balls, inner tires of the bicycles or the motorcycles or the vehicles, or other inflatable articles.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,234 to Chuang et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,100 to Chuang et al. disclose two of the typical hand operated, dual chambered, pneumatic pumps comprising a fitting member or attachment for selectively or alternatively engaging with different nozzles or tire valves, such as the U.S. type inflation valve or the French type inflation valve, or the like.
However, the typical air valve connecting heads or fittings comprise a structure that may occupy a great space or volume and that may not be easily operated or may not effectively grasping or holding the different inflation valves, and may have an air leaking problem occurred through either the inflation valve or the attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,866,335 to Wang discloses another typical air valve connecting heads for the hand-held air pump and comprising a fitting device or attachment for selectively or alternatively engaging with different tire valves, such as the U.S. type inflation valve or the French type inflation valve, or the like.
However, the typical air valve connecting heads or attachments also comprise a structure that may not be easily operated by the user or may not effectively grasping or holding the different inflation valves, and may have an air leaking problem occurred through either the inflation valve or the attachment.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional air valve connecting devices or attachments.